


Only Fools Fall In Love

by theprettymozart



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettymozart/pseuds/theprettymozart
Summary: A barista and a tired student walk into a coffee shop.The student says to the barista, "Come here often?The barista says, "I work here."The student says, "Shit, fuck I'm sorry."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/gifts).



Nannerl had work that fateful morning, groggily she stumbled to her dresser and pulled out a blouse, a white one, with a bow on the collar. Cafe Aria never had many dress code rules, just wear a white shirt and dark bottoms and you were off the hook. 

Aria was a nice place to work too, local and usually quiet. It only got rowdy if her own circle of friends came in. The loud heathens they were, she still loved them anyway. Nannerl always had free reign of the kitchen, allowing her to make heaps of Austrian and French pastries and try new recipes. The coffee machines were easy to work and the cash register was simple. It was fun work.

Once again, a slow afternoon. Nannerl was bussing the tables, politely asking people if they were done with their mugs or plates when she collided with someone, coffee splashing onto her white blouse, her favorite, the one with a bow on the collar. 

Nannerl was about to loudly swear in German but before she could finish the thought she made eye contact with the probably the prettiest girl that Nannerl had ever seen. She had strawberry blonde hair and her blue eyes were open as wide as a deer in the headlights. And she just so happened to be the person that Nannerl had bumped into.

 

_ “Oh my goodness! I am so sorry. Let me just-”  _ the other girl pulled a few napkins from the dispenser next to them and handed them to Nannerl who still was in a momentary state of shock.

_ “Are you okay there?”  _ Nannerl snapped out of her daze and began trying to get the stain out even though she knew it wouldn’t. The other girl, realizing her own error took off the red flannel she wore over her t-shirt and handed it to Nannerl,  _ “Here. it’s the least I can do, I’m so sorry about that.” _ she spoke with a hint of an accent but Nannerl could not quite place where from. Nannerl managed to stammer out a meek,  _ “Thank you!”  _  Nannerl gingerly took the cup from her as well, _ “Let me make you a new coffee.” _

 

“ _ Oh no, you really don't have to-” “Please let me, it was my fault I ran into you!” _

 

_ “So-”  _ the girl read her name tag, “- _ Marianne, do you work here often? I have been here previously but it was on a different day that I had classes.”  _

 

_ “I work every other day, but I don't remember seeing you.”  _ Nannerl placed the new mug of coffee on the counter and the other girl graciously took it,  _ “It was a while back anyway…” _

 

_ “I’m Nico by the way, I don't think that I ever introduced myself.” _


	2. Romanze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two girls, happy and in love.

Like most things between them, it had started out innocently. 

It was a bad composer biopic night. It didn't matter that Nannerl had seen most of them before, she got to spend time with Nico. They made popcorn and drank hot cocoa like the lighthearted souls that they were. 

 

She wasn't quite sure how it happened but Nico said something about the sunset and they were both leaning on the balcony railing staring at the pastel-colored clouds rolling by. 

Contrary to her demonic reputation, Nico’s hair shone an angelic rose-gold in the waning sunlight.

 

Then there was Nico's kiss, it was delicate, questioning almost. 

 

Nan let herself drift onto the tips of her toes to better match Nico’s height. She returned the sentiment wholeheartedly.

Four months and change of mutual pining seemed to have gotten the better of them at last.

 

Nannerl blushed,  _ “You have some lipgloss on your cheek Nico”  _ she giggled nervously, _ “Don’t know how that got there.” _

Nico reached up to the pink stain on her cheek, she was blushing now too. Speechless, they stared at each other for a long time

 

And just for a moment, they weren't two composers lost in time. They were just two girls, happy and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day you funky lesbian. I am always so happy to have a friend like you to bitch to whenever I'm mad and I love our obscene passion for our oblivious composer daughters. You are such a true friend, to many more years of platonic love and maybe some European traveling in due time.
> 
> Love you to bits,
> 
> JJ

**Author's Note:**

> This series is dedicated to my emotional support lesbian SCP and our emotional support composer daughters.


End file.
